The car on the moon
by Ayumi Von Tesla
Summary: OC/Finn McMissile. Yaoi. M-preg. Secuela de "Looking for You". En verdad crees que un auto pudo haber llegado a la luna y pisarla? aquello sonaba muchisimo mas sencillo que el terror que sentía el espia al obligarse a creer un imposible: que estaba esperando un hijo


**DEDICADO A MI ADORADISIMA AMIGA ASHURA-OU QUE TIENE AÑOS ESPERANDO ESTA SECUELA... NENA, ESTA ES PARA TI ;)**

 **THE CAR ON THE MOON**

 **CAP 1**

 **"No mas copas"**

 **Las cosas habían mejorado bastante.**

 **Temporadas duras, temporadas fáciles, temporadas difíciles…**

 **Cada una había pasado y en apenas un año había conseguido descubrir que a pesar de todo, realmente estaba disfrutando de esa nueva etapa en su vida de una manera que se había negado desde que tomase la decisión de que lo que mas anhelaba en el mundo, era servir y morir por su patria, haciendo lo que mejor sabía y dando su mejor esfuerzo para que este se viese reflejado en el honor y orgullo que llevaba consigo.**

 **Y sin embargo ahora había añadido una nueva razón para sentirse pleno.**

 **Fastidiosa, hartante y a veces molesta al grado de hacerle calentar el carburador pero a final de cuentas, fiel y leal sin importar cuando regresase…**

 **O como.**

 **Verdaderamente Finn McMissile aceptaba de buen grado que las cosas habían variado para bien y que el ceder ante la petición tan repentina y sorpresiva del coche mas joven no le había afectado al menos, de forma negativa a nivel emocional.**

 **No quería hacerlo pero internamente, le daba la razón a ese chiquillo necio cuando le decía que una vez teniendo a alguien al cuál desear ver nuevamente y que sabía que le aguardaba en casa se esforzaría al máximo para siempre ganar y volver de nuevo al hogar.**

 **Su hogar.**

 **Ese lugar en donde unos extraños de apellido Daytona ahora le recibían como un hijo más.**

 **Los meses y los días habían corrido sin darse un respiro y de repente el espía más fuerte y astuto de todas las fuerzas de inteligencia de Chrome se veía en el reflejo de la ventana del enorme avión que finalmente le regresaba al país americano, intentando darse un aspecto mucho más profesional y que ocultase las pequeñas manchas de pólvora y el agujero de bala que había atravesado parte de su carcasa externa durante una pelea especialmente entretenida, en una persecución a alta velocidad.**

Temblaba tan solo de la emoción al volver al trabajo y que le hubiesen vuelto a su rango.

Ya no tenía que aguantar ni las burlas ni los desprecios de nadie o esperar que le viesen hacia abajo sin saber realmente la gravedad de todo aquel asunto, ocurrido en un pasado no tan distante.

 **Su cuerpo se tensó suavemente y hubo un segundo en que los ojos verdes del Aston devolviesen un dejo cansado y apenas atemorizado.**

 **Y es que las pesadillas aún no se iban del todo. Cada ciertas noches despertaba agitado y respirando muy superficialmente al creerse de nuevo en aquella base de láminas donde le hubiesen quitado una muy buena parte de lo que él era; no podía dejarles saber que tanto lo habían afectado por lo que en público no mostraba su temor ni torpeza al dudar de su siguiente movimiento pero una vez estando en casa, las cosas eran distintas.**

 **Y una muy buena parte de eso se debía a que de una forma u otra, su esposo se encontraba a su lado para tranquilizarlo.**

 **Su esposo**

 **Que extraña sonaba esa palabra que era la que lo forzaba al máximo durante su trabajo!**

 **Todavía recordaba ese baile en una de sus misiones cuando Lucky le pidiese compartir su vida con la propia. Se había quedado paralizado mientras que los ojos azules de aquel auto de carreras se clavaban en los propios para luego, responder un "sí" tímido sin estar seguro de si se trataba de él mismo respondiendo o alguien más en su cuerpo; se había sentido mareado y en menos de lo que había pensado, ya estaba celebrando su unión de forma privada.**

 **Al menos eso lo habían respetado en cuanto a su carácter, no haciendo una fiesta por todo lo alto cuando los señores Daytona se enteraron.**

 **Hubiera esperado una fiesta escandalosa, por todo lo alto y de acuerdo al carácter tan efusivo y energético del mas joven de esa familia pero simplemente habían acordado una ceremonia discreta, suave y hasta podía decir con una velada alegría que romántica; para variar y con toda la sorpresa que ello conllevaba, su ahora esposo se había mostrado feliz pero sereno y muy maduro, dejándole ver con su juramento que realmente consideraba ambas vidas como una sola y que su mera existencia ya no era por dos sino por el único ser en que se habían convertido.**

 **Había estado aterrado con aquel paso… pero lo había dado**

 **Y no había día en que después de sentirse culpable del peligro al que exponía al otro, no se aferrase a la felicidad que le resultaba el saber que nunca mas estaría solo.**

 **El máximo espía de CHROME se reclinó hacia atrás en su asiento especial en uno de los aviones que le habían asignado para conducirlo de vuelta a casa y sonrió con los ojos cerrados; lamentaba que en aquella ocasión hubieran delegado a Siddeley a otro lado pero como habían comentado sus superiores tenían que hacerle un chequeo de rutina que el Aston Martin ya había retrasado por demasiado tiempo y que, quisiera o no iba siendo hora de tomar**

 **Lo bueno era que estaba de buen humor y que la medico encargada había tomado el mismo avión con él por lo que los exámenes simplemente se harían de regreso a casa**

 **Su vida era perfecta**

 **Su circuito corporal hizo un ruido extraño, lo que provocó en el coche que frunciera el ceño con incomodidad**

 **Ya hacía varias semanas que sus circuitos internos parecían removerse y dejar salir chirridos que pensaba que eran causados por falta de aceite o por sobrepasarse en el trabajo, pero no; en mas de una ocasión había descubierto funcionamientos anormales de su sistema y aquello era demasiado peligroso tomando en cuenta el tipo de trabajo al que se enfrentaba por naturaleza y que no le permitía tener ningun tipo de problemas mecánicos de ninguna índole**

 **Tal vez por eso también había terminado por acceder al chequeo que tanto le habían amenazado por hacerlo cumplir**

 **Pero no importaba**

 **No iba a permitir que una pequeñez como aquella empañara los nuevos y maravillosos caminos que ahora se le habrían por delante y los cuáles no iba a soltar ni aunque en ello se le fuese el alma**

 **Aunque no creía que el asunto iba a tornarse tan literal de un segundo a otro**

 **Había levantado una de sus copas de vino favoritas, brindando para sí mismo el triunfo de una bien llevada misión y su deseo interno de volver pronto a casa y completar aquello con una buena ronda de sexo con su ahora esposo, totalmente seguro de que podría convencer al chiquillo de algo nuevo y divertido si se dejaba dominar para variar por alguien como él que tenía un sinfín de experiencia en ese ramo**

 **Si…**

 **Estaba seguro de que en aquella ocasión podría enseñarle una cosa o dos al tontito**

 **Se llevó el cristal a los labios y estaba a punto de darle un sorbo a aquella bebida carmesí cuando un movimiento brusco hizo que tanto la copa como el liquido saliesen volando hacia un lado, cerrando los ojos ante el repentino grito de NO!" por parte de su médico**

 **-Pero por todos los cielos… qué sucede con usted?**

 **Inquirió con irritación el Aston Martin antes de notar que aquella auto se veía tan molesta como él; acaso había hecho algo para tenerla de aquella manera? Ni sus heridas de trabajo habían sido tan severas en aquella ocasión! Se había hasta cuidado de mas!**

 **-No creo que era necesario esto, el vino no puede dañarme mas señora…**

 **Dijo McMissile tratando de usar un tono educado a lo que la auto se burlo con un sonoro "Bah!" que sorprendió aún mas al espía; pero de que demonios se estaba perdiendo?**

 **-Ehm… -carraspeo un poco el auto plateado- podría explicarme un poco sobre este comportamiento tan inapropiado, doctora…?**

 **-Inapropiado mis pistones- soltó con frialdad y un tono alterado la coche, haciendo encoger al espia que abría sus ojos con sorpresa**

 **-Qué no sabia que en su estado no puede estar bebiendo esas cosas!?... hombres! Todos son unos idiotas… y su esposo no se queda atrás! Usted esta completamente mal y tengo que dar un reporte de esto para darle de baja al menos por cinco meses y al otro tendrá suerte si sobrevive después de que le arranque los circuitos eléctricos para que entienda que si usted esta en la cama, la puesta de sol no significa que automáticamente pueda hacerse de su cuerpo!**

 **El espia por lo general resistía mas que eso pero en aquellos momentos un ligero tono rosado apareció sobre su capó. No esperaba semejantes palabras de aquella mujer que parecía soltar chispas a todo lo largo; Finn McMissile tomo un poco mas de aire y trato de usar un tono de voz suave para dirigirse a la mujer y no hacerla enojar mas**

 **-Le aseguro que nuestras actividades matrimoniales no tienen nada que ver con esto y que mi desempeño profesional sigue siendo bueno**

 **Aseguró, pero su confusión aumento al ver que aquello lejos de calmar a la médico solo la alteraba mas**

 **-Su trabajo me tiene sin cuidado**

 **Cortó con frialdad la mujer a lo que el otro tragó un poco**

 **-Su estado es lo que me preocupa! Andar de esa forma en misiones que podrían ponerlos en peligro a ambos y encima, beber aditamentos poco nutritivos para alguien como usted… que descuido!**

 **-Estoy de acuerdo en que me sobrepaso un poco a veces… pero no veo la necesidad de castigarme por cinco meses con un cese de mis actividades- comentó con calma el espia- el jefe no lo permitiría…**

 **-Si, claro- soltó con mofa la mujer- en verdad cree que el jefe le permitirá estar yendo a tropezar en su trabajo estando en ese estado avanzado en el que se encuentra?**

 **La confusión del espia fue a un mayor y sacudió la cabeza pensando que tal vez el cansancio del viaje le estaba afectando**

 **-Me temo que no entiendo…- dijo cada vez mas mareado- qué estado?**

 **-Ah, ahora se hace el inocente!- soltó la medico agitando una llanta- pues su estado de embarazo! Que mas iba a ser?**

 **-Estado… de…**

 **Repitió el coche antes de comenzar a reir con gracia a lo que la doctora hizo sonar peligrosamente su motor con advertencia**

 **-Lo siento, es solo que…- el auto gris sonrió tensamente, obligándose a creer de que aquello se trataba de una broma- me pareció escuchar que…**

 **-Pues no, no es broma ni es gracioso- cortó la medico convirtiendo sus ojos en un par de rendijas mientras que el coche se sostenía mejor de su asiento- esta esperando un bebe, señor todo-lo-puedo-espia… y por lo pronto ya puede agradecer que solo le de cinco meses de incapacidad y no todo el año como castigo… vaya pedazo de imbécil que me toca atender…**

 **De poco en poco la vista del Aston martin se iba perdiendo por la debilidad de la impresión, pero de algo estaba totalmente seguro**

 **Lucky Daytona iba a morir… esa noche**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


End file.
